


Outgunned and Outclassed

by lucymonster



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shutara knows exactly what she wants. Byakuya is more than happy to deliver. And Renji? Well, he never stood a chance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outgunned and Outclassed

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [The Measure of a Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/921441). Written for anat_astarte@LJ, who is entirely to blame for sending me into an enthusiastic tailspin over this match-up.

It’s still whirling through his head, even as the last secure twist of his fundoshi comes undone and he relives a humiliation he’d thought he’d never have to face again.

 

They’d been in the baths when the first plodding footsteps of Renji’s impending doom had sounded. Usually, this was his favourite part of the day: a chance to unwind after a long and strenuous day of training, ease out his cramped muscles, and make friendly small talk with a very relaxed (and enticingly naked) Byakuya. But today, whether by chance or some vindictive twist of fate, his blissful soak had taken a horrifying turn for the worse. Bug-eyed and speechless, he’d sat and listened as Byakuya issued his dire pronouncement without a flicker of concern or hesitation: leaning back in a serene half-doze, arms draped comfortably over the rim of the steaming pool as though he hadn’t a care in the world.

 

“She wants us to...go back?” Renji echoed, barely able to articulate through the sudden tightness in his throat. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Couldn’t believe that his captain could sit there looking so _calm_ about it.

 

And yet, whether he believed it or not, it was happening. Behind the damp fringe of his hair, Byakuya’s eyes remained closed. “Yes, exactly,” he said, giving no sign that he’d even noticed the pathetic tremor in Renji’s voice. “Will that be a problem?”

 

“Problem?” As the panic started to grip him in earnest, the pitch of Renji’s voice rose sharply. All the relaxing effects of the hot water were being steadily undone, as every muscle in his body drew tight in protest against the new ordeal that loomed before him. “It’s only...that woman...last time I was there, she...” Breaking off, he took a deep breath struggling to get his fear back under control. Whatever happened, whatever he had to face, he _couldn’t_ let the captain see him fall apart like this. But he had to do _something_. He couldn’t just go quietly to his fate. “Taichou, please. You can’t make me go back there.”

 

At last, Byakuya cracked an eye open, and there was a trace of confusion on his face as he looked at Renji. Confusion, and amusement, which brought the blood rushing straight to Renji’s cheeks despite the gravity of the situation. “I’m not _making_ you go anywhere,” said Byakuya mildly. “It’s an invitation, not an order - although I must confess, I was hoping for a more favourable reaction. Surely she doesn’t frighten you...does she?”

 

“Of course she frightens me,” Renji spluttered, horrified more than ever by the persistent calm of Byakuya’s manner. “She’d frighten anyone! Taichou, she…” He faltered, and felt the heat in his cheeks rising higher, burning hotter, as he scrambled for some way to explain himself that didn’t involve uttering anything unmentionable in front of his captain. “Taichou,” he tried again, “she wants my...well, she wanted to try...that is, my…” Byakuya’s eyes were watching him expectantly, and Renji hated himself a little for allowing himself to be overcome by such childish embarrassment. “My _thing_ ,” he blurted out at last, and gazed pleadingly up into his captain’s eyes and tried to ignore the squeamish churning of his stomach.

 

Mortifying though the confession was, he was expecting Byakuya to show at least some degree of sympathy and understanding, as one man to another. When the captain just blinked back at him, calm and unshaken as ever, Renji felt the only bubble of hope inside him begin to deflate. “Not quite how I would have put it,” said Byakuya, “but yes, that is the general purpose of our visit.”

 

It was too much to take. All shame and restraint evaporating in the face of this sudden and brutal betrayal, Renji was on his feet before he could stop himself, too distraught to notice or care about the appreciative flicker of Byakuya’s gaze as his body emerged from the water. “And that’s _fine_ with you?” he burst out, temper warring with wretched gloom as he stared down at a thoroughly unfazed Byakuya. “I can’t believe this, Taichou. After everything we’ve been through, after everything I’ve done to serve you, you’re just going to sit back and watch while she _mutilates_ me?”

 

At long last, Byakuya’s impassive expression broke. For a long moment he simply stared, and deafening silence filled the room as Renji’s temper settled down enough to realise that he was standing looming over his captain, all equipment dangling loose and immodest right up in the man’s face, and shouting so loud it was a wonder the whole household hadn’t already come rushing in on them.

 

But miraculously, Byakuya didn’t look angry. He looked...utterly bemused, as though he didn’t understand a word that had just been said. And Renji had just been about to apologise, just about to sit back down and scramble to redeem himself for his unforgivable outburst, when Byakuya had drawn in a long, slow breath and spoken.

 

“Renji,” he said, tilting his head to one side and gazing up at Renji with a light frown of puzzlement, “are we actually having the same conversation?”

 

And so that is how Renji finds himself here now, butt naked and shivering in front of two of the most intimidating people he’s ever met, and a small part of him is starting to wonder if this isn’t all just Byakuya’s quiet but surprisingly sadistic sense of humour getting the better of him again. Because no matter what Byakuya said to persuade him to come here, there’s nothing sexy about what’s happening now. Shutara won’t stop staring at his dick, her expression stern and critical, as though she’s checking for lice or any blemishes that might disqualify him from tonight’s proceedings. Byakuya, still fully-clothed and happily unmolested, has perched himself comfortably at the foot of the large Western-style bed that dominates the room and is looking on in sedate amusement. Renji’s so jealous he could choke, and when Shutara finally turns away from her inspection of him to cast an imperious look over her shoulder at Byakuya, there’s a surge of spiteful anticipation in Renji’s chest that blots out a little of his embarrassment. He’s sure he’s about to see Byakuya get the same treatment, and it damn well serves him right for dragging Renji back to this terrible place.

 

What he’s not expecting is for Byakuya to sweep across the floor without hesitation, head dipping down in some parody of respectful submission as he helps Shutara shed her own clothing. He catches Renji’s eye as works deftly at the knot of her obi, grey eyes soft and smouldering, and suddenly Renji’s not so sure that this is a prank after all.

 

“I admit,” says Shutara, tilting her head graciously to allow Byakuya’s searching teeth to nibble at her throat, “I half-expected you to come alone. You have more nerve than I first thought, it seems.”

 

Renji doesn’t catch Byakuya’s answer, muffled as it is by the smooth skin of Shutara’s neck, but whatever it is elicits an indulgent smile and a brisk shrug of her shoulders to shake off the last layer of her garments. Rich silk pools on the floor around her feet, and Renji feels the heat rising to his cheeks as he takes in the sight of her naked body. His prior embarrassment is melting away, replaced by a cautious, tentative hunger that defies the ominous gleam that’s come into Shutara’s eyes. She moves towards him, and he’s breathing deeply to steady himself as he waits to receive her…

 

...and finds himself falling back onto cool silk sheets with a muffled thump and no idea of the sequence of movements that got him there. “Oi!” he yelps, completely forgetting to be meek and silent in the rush of mingled alarm and indignation that fills him. “What exactly do you think you’re-”

 

“Hush, now.” Shutara has him effortlessly pinned with only a single hand pressing down on his chest, and she’s climbing up on the bed to straddle him with legs strong enough to squeeze the breath from his lungs. Renji is rapidly learning that apprehension and arousal are not, in fact, mutually exclusive emotions - already he can feel the damp heat of her bearing down against his groin, can feel his cock twitching slowly to life as she shifts around to cast a disapproving glance back at Byakuya. “He’s very noisy, this lieutenant of yours. I thought you said you had him well trained.”

 

“I believe my exact words were ‘I think Renji has - never mind’,” Byakuya corrects her, and Renji hates him a little for the prim steadiness of his voice. How can the captain seem so _normal_ while he, Renji, is lying flat on his back with his breath catching in his throat and a terrifyingly aggressive, stark naked woman grinding up against him? He tries to catch Byakuya's eye again, to plead for mercy or at least some assurance that this is what's meant to be happening, but all of Byakuya's focus is on Shutara's bare ass gyrating in Renji's lap, and there's a spark of hunger in his gaze that makes Renji feel, if possible, even more compromised than he did before.

 

And he has to admit that this is looking less and less like a prank.

 

Shutara's extra arms don't seem to be bound by the same laws of anatomy that govern everyone else's, and somehow she gets a hand around to seize Byakuya by the collar and drag him forward without so much as twisting in Renji's lap. "I will hold you you responsible for his behaviour," she says, and the smooth murmur of her voice is more menacing than if she’d shouted at him. Her fingers are tracing a slow line down his torso; when she reaches his groin, she clamps her hand down vice-like on the bulge there and draws a sharp hiss from Byakuya. Renji can't tell if it's pain or pleasure; from the fleeting break in Byakuya's expression, neither can he.

 

"Understood. Renji - behave yourself." The strain in Byakuya's voice is evident, and Renji almost feels tempted to act up a little more just to see what will happen to his captain if he does. But then Shutara is shifting her weight up off him and leaning back on Byakuya instead, skeletal arms bending around behind her to drape about his neck with a possessive relish that makes Renji think of a spider winding its silk around a particularly juicy catch.

 

“Sit up,” she orders Renji, and he hurriedly scrambles back on the mattress and props himself up against the head of the bed. “Shall we establish a few ground rules?” She’s advancing on Renji again, crawling forward to loom over him until her breasts hang only inches from his mouth and she’s staring down at him through a dark curtain of her unbound hair that tumbles down to tickle his chest. “You do not question me. You do not make a fuss. You do not take your pleasure until you have satisfied me. You keep silent. You do as you are told.”  Each short, sharp sentence is punctuated by a tilt forward of her hips to grind against him, and that plus the rich, sensual menace that’s dripping from her tone has Renji hard as rock already. “Do you understand?”

 

It would be easier to give her an answer if her hand wasn’t pressing down on his throat, tightening on his windpipe just hard enough to make him acutely aware of his every panting breath. “I...I understand,” he  gasps, knuckles whitening where he buries them tightly in the bed sheets to hold back the urgent craving for touch that’s welling up in him. Renji has always thought his tastes are pretty standard and unremarkable, but there’s something about finding himself utterly at Shutara’s mercy like this that’s turning him on almost more than he can take. He wants to wrap his hands around her waist, catch her nipples with his teeth, thrust up into the inviting wetness resting maddeningly light against his aching cock. He just wants to do _something_ , and the knowledge that he can’t only inflames him all the more until he can’t think of anything else.

 

And then there’s the captain, kneeling behind them with his cool, calloused hands rubbing up and down Renji’s thighs. It’s at once stern and soothing, an assertion of Byakuya’s position above Renji and an assurance that the lieutenant is safe beneath him. _Surrender_ , those hands say, a reminder that Renji hardly needs by this point. Whatever else happens tonight, he understands he’s at the bottom of the pecking order - and in company like this, that might not be such a bad place to be.

 

In one sudden, fluid movement, Shutara lifts herself up and spins around until she’s kneeling up just over Renji’s lap with her back to him. One hand wraps around the base of his cock, setting a light, leisurely stroke that nearly draws a moan from his throat until he remembers her instructions. The rest of her attention is back on Byakuya now, spidery hands tugging at his clothes and slipping beneath layers of silk to caress his skin with greedy fervour. By the time she drifts down to the straining bulge of his still-clothed groin, his composure is starting to fray in earnest - Renji can see the way his eyelids flutter, the way his teeth sink into his lower lip in the effort to keep quiet. Then Shutara plunges a hand inside his hakama and his eyes snap open, and at the same moment she’s sinking down onto Renji’s cock without warning and everything is reduced to the tight, wet heat of her as she envelops him.

 

His first thought is that she must really get off on giving orders, because she’s already ridiculously wet and the sound she makes as she settles her full weight back on him is one of pure arousal.

 

His second thought makes a valiant attempt at existence, but vanishes into the aether the instant she begins to move.

 

Maybe it’s shock. Maybe it’s the stress of long warfare wearing him down. Maybe it’s just plain old desperation, but whatever it is, Renji’s resistance is shattered - already his eyes are rolling back in his head and his body is moving of its own accord. Shallow thrusts and shuddering jerks, quiet moans he can’t hold back no matter _what_ his orders are. He hears a throaty feminine chuckle, followed by a much lower groan of intense pleasured pain, and Renji belatedly remembers that it’s Byakuya who’s taking the punishment for his every act of disobedience. He claps a hand over his mouth and bites down, and Byakuya uses the ensuing reprieve to fall forward onto his elbows and sink sharp, stinging teeth into the tender skin of Renji’s thigh in retaliation.

 

Shutara chuckles again, but the sound is strained now, and she’s rocking eagerly into Renji’s thrusts and weaving pale fingers through Byakuya’s hair to tug his lowered head towards the juncture of her thighs. Renji feels a brief puff of warm breath tickle his balls, and then Shutara is bucking her hips and clamping down and fairly _writhing_ in his arms as Byakuya’s mouth finds her. Renji can’t see any more than the steady, swaying dip of his head and the tight clamp of Shutara’s thighs around it, but he can feel the way every stroke of Byakuya’s tongue is making her inner walls clench and flutter, can feel the trembling of her core muscles and the rhythmic arch of her hips as she grinds back and forth between two points of stimulation. He’s losing it already, pleasure pooling low inside his belly, and when he feels a gentle hand creep up between his legs to toy with his tightening balls, he throws back his head and gives up altogether on his order of silence. “T-too fast,” he gasps, and Byakuya’s fingers tighten warningly around his balls but he doesn’t care, it’s too much, he’s too close. “I can’t...you have to slow down, I can’t-”

 

A soft cry from Shutara cuts him off. Her movements are growing uneven now, legs twitching and clamping down around Byakuya’s head until he can hardly even move, but it doesn’t seem to matter any more. Renji’s starting to forget, forget pacing, forget self-control, and he’s thrusting up to meet her as hard and fast as the restrictive position allows, drowning in the growing crescendo of her moans until his fingers are digging brutally into her ribs and there’s no way he can hold himself back now--

 

Through the rushing haze of pleasure he feels tight, strong fingers cinch around the top of his balls and pull down, so hard it’s almost painful. And it’s enough, just enough, to hold him back, and Renji can’t tell if he wants to howl in frustration or sob in gratitude. He feels Shutara tighten around him, body going rigid - and then she’s tumbling over the edge, riding out her orgasm with a keening cry as Renji’s retreats to a safe distance.

 

Byakuya is the only one who’s not panting for breath when he pulls away, sitting back on his heels and watching them both with an expression that looks a little like smugness. Shutara’s limbs are still trembling, but she’s already pushing herself up off Renji and eyeing them both with a purposeful gleam in her eyes as she considers her next move. It’s Renji who’s in the worst condition: hands fisted in the bedsheets, shoulders rigid, cock leaking precome where it lies swollen and neglected against his belly. He’s not sure how much more he can hold up to, and he’s glad of the reprieve when Shutara fixes her gaze on Byakuya and shifts across the bed to begin divesting him of his remaining clothes.

 

For all that he’s trying to appear collected, Byakuya’s eyelids flutter the instant Shutara’s hands are on him. When one bony hand goes to his lap he lets out a low groan, and a faint smirk spreads across Renji’s face to see the way Byakuya rolls his hips into the touch. Renji’s not the only one going crazy, after all. Shutara’s tongue is dancing back and forth over her lips, her eyes alight with anticipation, and Renji feels a jolt like an electric shock run through him when she turns back to him and rakes her gaze over his bare, aching body.

 

“You’re both going to take me,” she says, and there’s a breathless tremor of excitement in her voice now. "Together. I can handle you both." She’s moving again, spinning around to straddle Renji’s legs and grip his erection in a tight fist that makes the breath hiss out through his teeth. “Byakuya, the dresser in the next room. There’s oil there. You’ll want-” The words are broken but the message is clear, and Byakuya hastens to obey. Renji can't remember ever having seen him so _compliant_ before; there's something about seeing his stern, commanding captain submit so willingly to Shutara's control that makes the whole thing seem impossibly hotter. He’s not even sure he can _last_ through what’s about to happen, and he scrunches his eyes tightly closed again and tries to persuade himself that everything’s still under control.

 

It doesn’t take long for the illusion to shatter. Because he can feel the mattress dipping down under Byakuya’s returning weight, and Shutara is easing herself back down onto Renji’s cock without a word of warning or a moment’s hesitation. There are words being exchanged above him, murmured questions and short, sharp directives, but Renji is too far gone to bother paying attention. It’s not like they’re talking to him, anyway - perhaps Byakuya’s a little more submissive than usual but Renji might as well be a _prop_ , and he’s long past the point where that knowledge can feel anything other than amazing. Shutara’s not moving yet and he’s just there, buried deep inside her, floating in a churning sea of pleasure with nothing to tether him but Shutara’s hands splayed on his chest and the reassuring pressure of Byakuya’s legs on either side of Renji’s as he kneels up behind them both.

 

Renji’s body is starting to tremble, dangerously close to being overwhelmed by anticipation and the long strain of holding back. He looks pleadingly up at Byakuya over Shutara’s shoulder, and Byakuya’s face softens into a calm, reassuring smile that eases just a little of Renji’s frenzied tension. And then Byakuya is aligning himself against her ass and pushing inside, slowly, carefully, and Renji can feel the solid blunt heat of him right through the narrow wall of skin that separates them. A quiet whimper escapes through his teeth at the same moment Shutara moans, low and wanton, hands scrabbling painfully at Renji’s chest as she adjusts to the sensation of being filled twice over.

 

For a moment, everything is still.

 

Byakuya’s first shallow, controlled thrust has Shutara writhing in Renji’s lap, fucking herself between them in rolling motions that have Renji throwing back his head and groaning, eyes flying open against his better judgement to take in her flushed cheeks and the light sheen of sweat on her brow. Just the sight of it has him arching desperately underneath her, and something in the shift of angle sets off a dizzying chain reaction: Shutara cries out softly, gripping his shoulders hard enough to bruise and clamping down around his cock, making Renji arch upwards all the more until they’re a continuous wave of writhing motion that Renji already knows isn’t going to last long enough if it keeps up. Thankfully Byakuya seems to realise it, because he’s got one strong arm around Shutara’s waist and another bearing down on Renji’s hips to pin them back to the bed, and enough sanity seeps back into Renji’s mind that he can feel the trembling in the captain’s limbs, can see the way his mouth slackens with pleasure at Shutara’s each attempt to thrust harder against him, and knows that the only person still anchoring the three of them is getting to the very brink of control himself. Renji can feel every inch of Byakuya’s cock inside her ass, can feel every maddening thrust, and the noises spilling from Shutara’s mouth are starting to crescendo as she splays her legs and arches her back to draw them both deeper.

 

And all of a sudden it's too much, far too much, and it has to be _now_ or Renji’s going to lose his mind.

 

With the last of his strength he reaches out and pulls Shutara down until she’s lying flush against him. Byakuya falls forward with her, and then is hair is tickling Renji’s cheek and her breath is rushing against Renji’s neck and there’s _just_ enough room for Renji to thrust his hips and pound up into her the way he’s been longing to do all night. He dimly registers Byakuya’s astonished groan, and then Shutara’s scream is drowning out everything else and she’s clenching so hard around him that Renji is lost. He comes so hard it’s like he’s forgotten how to breathe, and the last tremors run through him just in time to watch the last of Byakuya’s composure break as he follows them over the edge with a choked cry.

 

Afterwards it’s all panting breath and sticky, sweat-damp bodies splayed out over each other on the bed in an exhausted pile. It’s tangled and messy and far too comfortable, and Renji is more than happy to just close his eyes in blissful relaxation and allow the indistinct, murmuring voices of his two companions to wash over him.

  
He’s pretty sure they won’t hesitate to disturb him if he’s wanted again.


End file.
